Protection
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: This is all Derek's POV, and it's how he feels about Simon and Chloe going on a date, and it ends the way I wished it would have in the book. This has been recently changed and updated to so please reread. I would love reviews.


This how I would have wrote the scene after Chloe realizes she likes Derek not Simon after the ice cream date. This is also all in Derek's POV so I hope you like it.

Protection

When she walks into the room I swear my heart stops, Chloe, my mate is beautiful, but I have a problem, she doesn't think of me as more than a friend. What sucks even more is she likes my brother Simon and I can't stand to see it. Right now he is taking her out on their first date, out for ice cream, and I'm stuck at the safe house. No one knows how I feel about her, or how I would go to the ends of the Earth to protect her. I may get mad at her sometimes, but it is only because I don't want to see her get hurt. When we were being chased by Ramon and Liam my first and only instinct was to protect Chloe at all costs, if I died it would be okay if she walked out alive. I guess in a way Simon is so much better for her than I am, Simon is nice, and there is no chance that he will hurt her unlike me if I get mad enough. Even though I know this I still can't help imagining how it would feel for me to be out with her, and Simon be here in my place, but I know it's a dream and that's all it will ever be. Though if all I can ever be to Chloe is a friend, then I'll take what I can get and be satisfied, but I will always be there to protect her.

I must have been staring off into space for an hour or so, because when I came back to reality I heard Soft sobs coming from Chloe. I walked into the living room and I heard her suck in a breath, "Derek."

"Chloe, what's wrong...what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, what happened," before I realized what I was doing I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Derek, please put me down I need...I need some time to myself," I very carefully set her back onto the couch and I ran to my room, where I found Simon sitting on his bed.

"What did you do to her," I had never been this mad at my brother, but I never had Chloe before either.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"You had to. DO you realize she is on the couch crying."

"Derek open your eyes don't you see that she likes you not me...heck I should have known, but I was in denial, and so is she."

"Chloe does not like me it just isn't possible."

"She does, she just figured it out, that's why she's crying, but don't take it the wrong way I think she's glad. She's just surprised, like I was." I started thinking about this, I may have a chance to be with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Derek I'm sure, and I'm glad in a way too. I've seen the way you look at her...I know you like her, and I know you need someone."

"You're okay with this."

"I disappointed, but I am you're my brother, and I think Chloe will be good for you so go talk to her."

No sooner had he said those words I ran out of our room and down to the living room where I found Chloe in the exact same position I left her in. I got down on my knees in front of her.

"Chloe do you like me?" She looked at me with red rimmed eyes from crying and nodded her head with two quick bobs.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, Derek, but I like you I just wished I didn't have to hurt Simon in the process.

"Simon is fine with he will get over it, Chloe I like you too." I didn't just like her, I loved her, but it was too soon to go that far.

"You do? Because it seems like every time I turn around you are yelling at me." Her words cut into me like a knife.

"I'm sorry I loose my temper around you, but it is only because I don't want you to get hurt Chloe. When I see you put yourself into danger it makes me go crazy, and all I want to do is to protect you." There was a look of realization in her eyes, she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"I think that my be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I picked her up bridle style and kissed her on the lips. I did this again and again just basking in the way she makes feel. We stood there for who knows how long until I heard the distinct sound of a throat being cleared.

"Finally," I heard Simon say. I felt Chloe's face heat up with a deep red blush.

"Simon I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," she is so sweet always worrying about others and never herself.

"It's okay I'm just glad you both are happy, and I'll see you later," when he walked out of the room I kissed her once more.

"Chloe you make me so happy, I have never felt this way before."

"Neither have I."

" I know it is probably cheesy to ask, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." It would be awhile before I told her that I loved her, but I will always be there to protect her. She is my mate even if she doesn't know that yet.


End file.
